


Architecture + Aphrodisia

by TeacupNiffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupNiffler/pseuds/TeacupNiffler
Summary: The walls are thin and Hermione Granger can't help overhearing her flatmate's nocturnal activities... Is it really such a bad thing if she likes it?Ice cream, alcohol and lust fuelled revelations have Hermione confessing her listening activities to Draco Malfoy, and Hermione finds herself with more than one fantasy coming to life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 282
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Architecture + Aphrodisia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FaeKwidditchMusings' Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavors of Smut fest!  
> Trope: Roommates  
> Kink: Creampies  
> Icecream Flavour: Caramel Turtle Truffle
> 
> This was my first ever smut fest and it was so much fun to write 🥰 Huges amounts of love to the admins for running this fest, plus the amazing pic below 💙

When Hermione had begrudgingly agreed to become flatmates with Pansy Parkinson she had been worried they’d curse each other into oblivion within a week. They almost did, but two years later and they’d developed a surprisingly amicable relationship. Hermione had very little bad to say about her flatmate. Pansy was a great cook; she didn’t leave her clothes around the flat, and she was respectful of Hermione’s books.

Everything was almost perfect. Almost.

Hermione would have complained, she _should_ have complained. It was one of the ground rules they’d decided upon when they reluctantly moved in together, both parentless and desperate for a cheap place to live within wizarding London. They had agreed that if either of them should have a guest stay over, they needed to use silencing charms.

Pansy had forgotten a few times, and Hermione knew she should say something.

She should tell her to stop.

She shouldn’t have listened.

Now it was too late. Pansy would know that Hermione had waited if she brought it up after all these months. And, maybe, just a little, Hermione liked it.

She liked the breathy little gasps Pansy made, and the low moans of Draco Malfoy that accompanied them had Hermione’s fingers brushing past her knickers every time.

It was wrong. It was… glorious. Hermione’s pleasure hung on every breath, every moan, every sigh.

Hermione knew she shouldn’t have thought about either of them in that matter, but it was slowly creeping into her daily life. She caught herself watching Pansy’s bare legs as she cooked breakfast. Hermione could barely pass Draco a file without her heart racing. During the day, she would try and finish her reports while wondering what Draco’s arms would feel like wrapped around her; then at home, she could only imagine Pansy’s lips on hers.

It was these ever-present daydreams that filled her mind when someone asked,

“Have you ever wanted to sleep with a woman?”

“I mean,” Hermione sighed wistfully to herself, “everyone’s thought about it at least once.”

Everyone at the table turned to stare at her. The motley group of Ministry employees that had become Hermione’s closest friends now blinked at her in surprise. 

Harry’s mouth hung open. Theo choked on his Butterbeer while Padma clapped him on the back. Most concerning of all were the curious smirks from Draco and Pansy.

Hermione stopped fiddling with her straw; the question hadn’t even been aimed at her.

“Uh,” Harry, the actual recipient stuttered, “not really. I tried with Ginny, but it never felt right.”

No one listened to him; all eyes still fixated on Hermione’s reddening face.

“So glad you worked through your gay stuff, Potter, but-” Pansy’s ruby red lips parted into a conniving grin- “I want to know more about this revelation. Do you think about getting your head between a woman’s thighs often, Hermione?”

_Only yours_ , Hermione squeezed her thighs together at the thought. Pansy batted her eyelashes innocently.

“I- well, I…” Hermione let out a huff of air. “Oh, come on, everyone thinks about it sometimes, don’t they?”

Pansy’s grin only grew, and the blokes around the table looked on curiously.

“Well,” Draco purred, “I think we all know I’m voting ‘yae’. Potter’s clearly a ‘nay’. Padma, what about you?”

“Sorry, I just don’t see women that way.” Padma shrugged and turned to the wizard next to her, “What about you, Theo?”

Theo was trying to mop up the Butterbeer he’d spilt and shrugged,

“On occasion,” he said, “but I prefer to have my head buried between a man’s legs. I like my tongue on a tighter hole.”

Padma wrinkled her nose, “I already regret asking.”

Theo’s eyes drifted toward Harry, who was inspecting the smudged Leaky Cauldron menu.

“What can I say?” Theo eyed the wizard avoiding him. “I love to use my tongue. I’m more than happy to lick, and suck and-”

Harry twitched nervously, his head snapping up from the menu.

“They have ice cream!” He squawked, his cheeks red and glasses crooked.

Everyone at the table snickered, Theo’s attempts at wooing Harry had been going on for years, but the boy-who-lived had only noticed in the recent weeks.

“They, uh, have ice cream. Um, we should get some of that. Yep, I think I’ll ask Tom about it. Now. Right…” Harry shot up from the table and hurried away.

“Merlin.” Draco said, “Theo just shag the man already and put us all out of our misery.”

“Working on it, mate.” Theo smirked, “and don’t you lecture me on making a move. You’re still- _ouf._ ”

Their drinks shook as someone less than subtly kicked Theo under the table.

“Stop getting side-tracked,” Pansy said to the group, startling blue eyes training back on Hermione. “I, for one, love thinking about women.”

Hermione blushed, mind filling with the moans and mews she’d heard through the walls. She knew Pansy enjoyed both sexes, nor was she shy about her hedonistic tendencies. Draco was a prominent part of Pansy’s sex life, but they kept their relations quiet even amongst their friends. It had been years since they had dated, and despite being pushed towards each other by Draco's parents, they both were adamant they had no interest in a serious relationship together.

Hermione realised with a quick lick of her lips that she had never heard Pansy with any of her other paramours. She appeared to be more adept with silencing charms when Draco wasn’t around.

Desperately Hermione willed herself not to overthink about the scenarios that tried to push at the back of her mind. Pansy glanced at Draco. A heated moment passed between them before they both focused on Hermione once more, making her tremble.

“I got ice cream.” Harry interrupted by dumping a large bag on the table. “I got… all the ice cream, actually.”

“Harry,” Padma asked, “What are you planning on doing with that much ice cream?”

“I don’t know. Tom just gave me the rest of what they had, seems like he wanted it gone. They’re closing soon anyway.”

The group looked at each other like they often did late on a Friday evening when the Leaky began to quieten down for the night.

“To the flat, then?” Hermione squeaked, finally finding her voice.

There was a quick, resounding chorus of agreement. Hermione and Pansy’s flat had quickly become the central location of their evening drinks, the only one that didn’t have any parents, disgruntled ex’s or less than enthusiastic flatmates to stifle their enjoyment.

* * *

“I’m too full.” Padma moaned softly from the sofa.

“I’m too drunk,” Hermione whined.

“I’m… honestly, I don’t want to see them shagging.” Draco scrapped a spoon across the bottom of the ice cream tub.

“Ooh,” Pansy smirked, “I wouldn’t mind seeing that.”

Hermione threw a cushion at Pansy. The witch caught it with one hand while she licked the back of her spoon, a layer of melted vanilla ice cream coating her tongue. Pansy winked as she swallowed the cream.

The Slytherins had been making progressively more suggestive displays of eating ice cream as the night dragged on. Padma had been the first to crack, abandoning Hermione when Draco licked a ribbon of caramel off his thumb.

Theodore, who had begun the torment by sucking small chocolate pieces noisily, was missing. As was Harry.

Now they were debating who was to find their wayward friends. The flat was small, and the only options were the bathroom, which Hermione was busting to use, and the bedrooms.

“I’ll go.” Hermione dragged herself from the balcony floor, staggering slightly.

“Alright, Granger?” Draco asked, touching her leg gently as she blinked at what alcohol had done to her balance.

Draco hand wrapped around the back of Hermione’s calf, his long fingers holding her steady as she looked down at him. Ice cream on his lips, he licked them slowly. Alcohol had diluted his pupils and Hermione had to consciously remember not to pant at the sight of him.

“Mmm- yes.” She wondered what else he could lick like that.

Hermione’s knees seemed weak as she continued into the flat and not because of the alcohol. Hermione turned her mind back to the task at hand- find Harry and Theo, make sure they weren’t dying.

Hermione reached the closed bathroom door and knocked firmly. Nothing. She pressed her ear against the door—no sounds from inside. With a sigh, Hermione swung the door open to reveal… nothing.

_Bollocks_. One of the bedrooms then.

Hermione slipped into the bathroom, using the amenities before continuing on her quest. Hermione’s bedroom door was the first on the left, Pansy’s further down. 

Hermione quietly crept down the corridor. It wasn’t until she got to her door that she heard it: low moans and the soft thumping of… something.

She couldn’t interrupt them, not when this had been building for months. Hermione bit her lip; she’d just have to sleep on the sofa.

Hermione huffed back into the sitting area. She hadn’t been gone long, but Padma was now face down on their sofa, her snoring muffled by the cushions. _So much for that_ , Hermione thought. Draco lounged in the armchairs, and Pansy was nowhere to be seen.

“Pansy got called into work.” Draco explained, “She was right pissed about it too.”

Hermione winced for her; Hermione might have been a notorious workaholic, but at least her department didn’t feel the need to fire call her to attend an ‘emergency’ multiple times a week.

“My bed has been commandeered.” Hermione said, “Seems like Theo finally managed to convince Harry to… you know.”

“Took them long enough.” He snorted, looking mildly pleased for his friend. “I was going to stay here tonight. Pansy said to take her bed. She wasn’t sure when she’d be home.”

Hermione nodded as she grabbed a blanket and covered Padma’s snoring form.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Draco followed her, “I doubt you’re planning on joining Potter.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought, “I’ll just sleep out here.”

Draco raised an eyebrow just as Padma snored loudly.

“Why don’t you take Pansy’s bed?”

“No, Pansy said you should take it. I’m not going to send you home, Draco. We both know what your father is like.”

Draco’s face darkened. Lucius had escaped being sent to Azkaban, but he was still under house arrest. The relationship between father and son was tense, to say the least.

“Take the bed.” Draco grunted, “I’ll sleep on the floor or something.”

Hermione sighed. Once Draco’s mood had turned, it was difficult to get him back.

“Why don’t we both just sleep in Pansy’s bed?”

She had no idea why she had offered; there was no way she could sleep in a bed with Draco without being in agony all night. As much as she regretted her words, Hermione noticed the way Draco’s eyes flashed and his smirk returned.

“Really?” He purred, “You’d like to sleep with me, Granger?”

“Sleep, Malfoy. Just sleep.” She rolled her eyes, but inside butterflies fluttered to life.

“Fine by me,” Draco said grinning now as he lifted one arm, indicating Hermione should lead the way.

Hermione gulped, dragging every reserve of Gryffindor bravery as she lifted her head high and marched past Draco. She caught his eye, and the tension in the air almost suffocated her.

Hermione walked down the corridor towards Pansy’s room, Draco close on her heels. The smirk never left his face, even as they passed Hermione’s door and he snorted at the distinct sounds of Harry and Theo.

“Ugh,” Hermione groaned, “My poor bed, there’s not enough scouring charms in the world to bring it back from that.”

Draco laughed, and Hermione turned to shush him as he touched her hip and pushed her towards Pansy’s door. His touch was electric, and Hermione’s mouth went dry as they entered the room.

“Um,” Hermione fiddled with the hem of her shirt, “I think I’ll borrow some of Pansy’s pyjamas.”

“Pansy doesn’t wear pyjamas.”

Merlin, why was she even surprised. Why did the mention of it make Hermione’s core clench? Naked. Pansy slept in the bed, completely naked. Naked and with Draco. Draco naked.

“ _Mmm_.” Hermione purred, then caught herself and cleared her throat. When she turned back around, Draco was watching her curiously, his hands working at his buttons.

“Um, I’ll just sleep in my…” Hermione looked down; she was wearing ministry robes.

“Here,” Draco said, making Hermione look back up.

Draco’s white button-down was being thrust at her, but Hermione’s eyes focused on the bare chest in front of her.

Draco had filled out since Hogwarts, his shoulders now broad and his stomach flat from his rigorous Auror training. There were long, thin scars standing out on his pale skin. His arms, one extended out towards her was smooth and well-muscled. The Dark mark so faded she barely noticed it.

“Oh,” She said, mouth open as she stared.

“The shirt, Granger.” Draco tucked it into Hermione’s hand. “It’s more comfortable than anything Pansy has. Unless you enjoy sleeping in lingerie.”

Pansy in lingerie _. Gods_ , he was killing her. Hermione closed her eyes, clenching her hand around the shirt. It was soft and likely more expensive than her entire outfit.

“Thanks.” She forced herself to say.

“Granger.” Draco said slowly, “If you’re not comfortable with this…”

“No, it’s fine,” Hermione tried to smile and tugged at her robes.

Draco grunted and turned when she caught him staring. Hermione did likewise and slipped out of her robes quickly, pulling the shirt on as she heard a belt loosen. She was enveloped with Draco’s crisp scent of spearmint and oddly, parchment, as she slipped the soft linen around her body.

Draco’s shirt was a very visual representation of how much bigger he was than her. The tails covered Hermione’s knickers, and the sleeves dangled past her hands. After she finished buttoning the shirt, Hermione paused. She might melt if she saw Draco in only his boxers. Hermione shuffled awkwardly backwards towards the bed. If she could just get in without seeing him, this would be fine.

“Stop, Granger.” Hermione could just tell from his voice he was rolling his eyes, “It’s fine. You can take the bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No,” Hermione said firmly. “We can share. You are not sleeping on the floor.”

Hermione backed up until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

“Just... get under the covers.” She listened carefully to the sound of Draco moving.

Hermione slid under the blankets, lying on her back and stared at the ceiling. She clutched the blankets to her chest nervously and tried not to think about how close their legs were.

“Granger?” Draco flicked his wand, and the room went dark.

“Mmm?” Hermione tried to sound casual.

“Breathe.”

Hermione gulped in air awkwardly.

They lay in silence for a few moments, both staring at the ceiling. Hermione shuffled, body gliding on the soft sheets. Of course, Pansy had the finest bed sheets in all the world. She was suddenly filled with images of Pansy and Draco’s bodies sliding on those very sheets together. Hermione had to bite back a little groan of pleasure.

Another groan rumbled into the room, and Hermione’s eyes flicked towards her bed companion. 

“Don’t look at me.” Draco pointed to the wall behind the bed. “Have your walls always been this bloody thin?”

Hermione shrugged as another moan leaked through the walls, her cheeks beginning to burn. Her eyes dropped to Draco’s and then stopped. He stared at her like he could read minds. Draco propped himself up on one elbow, staring down at her curiously.

“Granger,” He purred through the darkness, “Exactly how thin are these walls?”

_Thin enough for me to hear the way you make my flatmate come with your words. Thin enough that I can press myself against them and ride my fingers to bliss just from the sound of your voice._

“I don’t know.” Hermione lied, “Not that thin.”

**“Engh, oh, god. Harry… yes… fuck, right there… harder…. Harry… I l-love you.”**

“Yeah,” Draco smirked as the moans of their friends rang through the air like church bells. “Not thin at all.”

Hermione blushed, hearing Harry moan loudly from the next room and scrambled for her wand.

“ _Silencio_.” She yelped, aiming it at the wall.

Hermione sat up in the bed, placing her wand on the bedside table while avoiding Draco’s curious gaze. He was shirtless, and as he balanced on one arm looking at her, the sheet rode down to reveal his upper body.

Hermione bit her lip, eyes drowning in the sight of him. Draco shifted again, the blanket slipping down to reveal more of his painfully perfect body. His hips dipped into a sculpted V, a smatter of hair trailed down to an obviously impressive package.

“Fuck.” Hermione breathed, unable to control herself.

How could anyone look like that? It was honestly unfair for anyone to look like that. It was bad enough that his face was all chiselled angles and high cheekbones. He just had to have the body to match.

“Enjoying yourself, Hermione?” Draco’s words were like honey.

Hermione made a noncommittal moan as the scraps of composure fled her body. She knew her lust was written clearly on her face, any subtlety of her pleasure evaporating at the sight of him.

Draco sat up then, managing to get closer to her as he moved while Hermione could only sit dumbstruck. Draco’s eyes were bold as he leaned forward, studying her face while she pointedly refused to meet his quizzical look.

“Those walls are terribly thin,” He whispered, voice low and full of mirth. “Have you ever heard anything that you liked? Is Pansy the woman you’ve considered sleeping with?”

Hermione’s eyes flicked up, landing on Draco’s lips. This was a dangerous game, the alcohol from earlier still thrumming through her. It emboldened her Gryffindor courage.

“M-maybe.” Her eyes didn’t leave his lips as they twisted delicately into a smile.

“Maybe?” Draco cocked his head. “Tell me, Hermione, have you ever listened to Pansy through these walls?” 

Hermione nodded softly.

“I had no idea you had such voyeuristic tendencies,” Draco appraised her in a new light. “Is it just Pansy you listen to?”

Hermione could feel her courage building as Draco’s eyes raked her chest, his shirt barely concealing her cleavage.

“No,” Hermione shook her head. The tension in the air was thick, pressing against her skin as she licked her lips. Draco watched her intently, and she felt pride swelling in her chest.

Hermione raised a hand slowly, brushing open the shirt while her heart pounded in her ears. Draco’s eyes widened as he tracked her finger. Hermione took it as a good sign, daring herself to be brave.

“Do you want to know my favourite thing to listen to?”

Oh god, was she really going to tell him that? It was bold, bordering on crass to admit. It could backfire if he didn’t want her as she wanted him. She could feel it pulsing through her veins, heat throbbing in her body. Making her brave. Potentially stupidly brave. If he didn’t want her, it would be a disaster.

Hermione had to squeeze her eyes closed, courage faltering. She didn’t dare open them again until she felt a finger brush up against her knee.

“Tell me.” Draco’s voice had deepened as he looked at her hungrily. He was closer now; she could feel his warmth as she swallowed nervously. She could do this; she had dreamt about this so many times. 

“You make this noise when you come.” She whispered; voice cracking as she stared at him. “This moan from the back of your throat, I think about it every time I touch myself.”

Draco froze. Every muscle in his half-naked body was tense, and for a moment, Hermione thought she had miscalculated.

“Fuck.” Draco whispered, his voice hoarse as he swallowed. Hermione looked into his eyes and had to swallow likewise. That was not the face of a man who was disgusted by what he had just heard. Hermione’s eyes drifted down; the material of his boxers stretched tight over his bulge.

Hermione inhaled as she felt his warm hand touching her thigh.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” Hermione breathed, moving closer to him. It pushed his hand up higher, and his fingers skimmed over the side of her knickers, pushing up the shirt. She let out a small nervous laugh, “You have no idea-”

Draco chuckled at that.

“No idea?” He breathed, “Hermione, I-”

Hermione closed the distance, claiming his lips desperately. Draco groaned as she did, hands suddenly moving faster. He grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. Hermione’s hands found the back of Draco’s neck as he lifted her, shifting them against the bed until she straddled him.

The kiss was more tender than she expected. Their lips and tongues explored curiously, pressing against each other for more. Hands smoothed against skin, feeling and knowing each other for the first time. Draco’s arms pressed against Hermione’s back, her hardened nipples dragged against his chest as her hands found his hair. It was soft, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him closer to her still.

They broke apart slowly, eyes searching for the others and staring questioningly. Draco looked up at her, almost waiting for her to say something.

_Were they really doing this?_

Hermione knew that she was done for. There was no way she could come back from this, not now that she had tasted him. She kissed him softly again, pressing her forehead against his.

“I want you, Draco.”

Draco groaned softly, sinking his head to the exposed skin of her chest. He kissed her collarbone while Hermione’s fingers began working at the buttons of the shirt.

“You are beautiful, Hermione.” He murmured, “You have no idea what seeing you in my shirt was doing to me.”

“It smells like you.” Hermione chuckled. “Just having it around me is making me wet.”

“Mmm. Now that is something that I want to see.”

Draco’s hand slid down her waist, brushing against her knickers before pausing. His eyes found hers again. Waiting. Asking.

“Please,” Hermione lifted her hips to him, pushing him past the waistband and into her soft curls. Draco smirked at her, his head tilted back up and mouth slightly parted as his long fingers touched her intimately. She closed her eyes and quickly undid the remaining buttons of his shirt as he pushed a finger against her folds, finding the wetness that pooled there. Hermione tugged the shirt off, discarding it as she rocked into his hand.

“Merlin.” Draco breathed, and Hermione opened her eyes. Draco’s grey eyes burned watching her chest rise and fall, her nipples stiff peaks on her round breasts. “You are perfect.”

Hermione didn’t know what enthralled him more, her body, which he drank in desperately or how wet she had already gotten for him. Draco pushed one finger into her slit.

“Is this how you touch yourself when you listen through the walls, Hermione? Rocking on your hand like this?” He asked, voice honeyed as he leant forward and captured a nipple with his lips.

“Yes.” Hermione hissed low and hard, “Please Draco, more. You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

She was rocking vigorously on his finger, and a small mew left her lips as he sucked hard on her nipple. The friction was incredible; his long finger curled inside her touching nerves that made her arch for him.

It had been so long since she’d had someone touch her like that. Hermione’s heart thumped wildly in her chest, she wondered if he could feel it. Did he know how much she had wanted this? She had thought about Draco touching her like this so often it was like a dream to watch his lips move across her chest.

Hermione pulled at Draco’s head, desperate to kiss him again. He let her recapture his lips. Hermione nipped at his lip, sucking on it as he growled low in the back of his throat.

Hermione barely felt him moving until his fingers disappeared and he was lifting her, tipping her backwards, so she landed with an ‘ _ouff’_ on the mattress. Hermione smiled as Draco leaned over her, kissing her again.

He kissed her jaw, her neck and her chest. He paused at her nipples, lavishing attention to each until Hermione was grinding against his leg.

“Remind me to thank Potter for taking your bed later.” Draco’s lips moved across the skin of her stomach as he spoke.

“I think Theo is taking care of that.” 

Draco chuckled as he reached her thighs. Hermione nodded and lifted her hips when he looked at her for permission to remove her knickers.

Draco spread her legs apart as Hermione watched him heatedly. He tormented her, kissing the inside of her thighs, sucking hard until he left his mark. Hermione was about to plead with him when he sunk his tongue into her folds and dragged it along the length of her.

Hermione’s fantasies couldn’t hold a torch to the real thing; Draco was methodical in his attention. He worked at her clit until Hermione was burying her hands in his hair and her thighs trembled. It was only as Hermione’s little mews went up an octave that Draco lifted his very ruffled head to look at her.

Hermione whined at the loss; she had been so close. Draco pressed a finger to her slit and murmured,

“When you think about Pansy-” his finger pushed inside her slowly “-do you think about her tongue being here or yours between her legs?”

Hermione didn’t know how the conversation had turned back to Pansy and Hermione’s nocturnal listening, but she could only moan softly as the thought of Pansy’s tongue built an extra layer of sensation to Draco’s hand.

“Both.”

“She’d want her tongue here.” Draco dipped his head, his tongue demonstrating proficiently. The sensations didn’t last, Draco pulled back to question her again. “What else do you think about?”

Hermione groaned, she shifted onto her elbows and looked down at Draco. His blond hair was scruffier than she had ever seen it, and his lips were swollen. Noting her stubborn look, he raised an eyebrow. Draco pushed another finger into her, then held them there as her walls clenched around him.

“Tell me, and I’ll let you come.”

“You,” Hermione admitted and was rewarded with Draco pumping his fingers. The movement drew a long moan from her, the smallest sensation now pushing her closer. Draco looked up at her approvingly.

“That’s it, beautiful. Keep going. Tell me everything.”

“You and Pansy,” Hermione said, letting her eyes close and remembering all the times she’d imagined them in this bed. “You fucking Pansy… from behind… making her moan. You fucking me … while I lick Pansy’s….”

Hermione kept going as Draco used his tongue and fingers to push her over the edge. He murmured words of encouragement as every fantasy she’d ever had about Draco or Pansy was moaned through her lips. Hermione was rewarded with Draco’s own groan as she admitted more,

“I want your come dripping out of me, Draco.” Hermione cried, her muscles spasming as she reached her peak. “I want to watch Pansy lick you out of me…. Oh, god, Draco…”

Hermione’s back arched as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. She felt Draco kissing her up her body as she gasped for breath.

“I want to be inside of you. Now.” Draco kissed her neck as she felt his erection press against her through his boxers. 

“Please.” She moaned, barely coming down from her last orgasm but already desperate for him to be divested of his remaining clothing. Shortly, she felt his length in her hand, thick and heavy as she pumped him slowly.

She wanted him to fill her completely and leave his seed inside of her. She pressed his tip to her entry, and Draco sank in an incredible inch. Hermione was sensitive from the orgasm, and he stretched her walls. Hermione let out a little noise as the sensation of being filled slowly bit at her. Draco stilled himself, feeling her resistance.

“Okay?” He asked, holding himself carefully above her.

“Yes,” Hermione’s hands found his hips and gripped at them, pushing her own up and sinking him another delectable inch. “More, Draco, please.”

Draco carefully worked him in gently until his hips nudged hers. He panted softly, eyes fluttering closed as he held himself inside of her.

“You’re perfect.” He kissed her slowly.

Hermione could feel his entire length fitting her so precisely that emotion overwhelmed her for a moment, and she wondered how she would ever recover from this feeling. His lips were tender as he kissed her and his frame engulfing hers made her feel oddly safe. 

“Draco,” Hermione’s breathy tones finished her desperate demand, and Draco finally moved. He thrust into her with deliberate slow strokes, watching her with curious eyes. He seemed to be studying her reactions, learning her body and increasing her pleasure with each noise she made. Hermione rolled her hips with his, nails biting into his skin as they found a steady rhythm.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Hermione… I’ve tried to stay away, not to touch you, not to need you.” Draco’s words poured out of him with shuddering breaths. 

“I think about you constantly, Draco.” Hermione’s words came urgently in reply, “Seeing you at the Ministry… I just want to touch you, taste you.”

Hermione found his lips, kissing him desperately as they pressed tightly together, rocking against one another urgently. A desperate heat had built between them for months, long looks across the pub, nervous glances at the Ministry.

Hermione broke for him, crying out his name, and he continued to pump into her as she arched with pleasure. Hermione panted heavily, looking up to meet Draco’s grey eyes,

“I want you to come too, Draco.” She wanted to feel him come undone, to feel him fill her.

“Not yet, love,” Draco smirked.

Draco leant back, pulling out of her to Hermione’s anguished horror.

“Rollover,” His hand pushed her hip gently.

Hermione did as asked, lifting herself onto her knees eagerly. Draco’s hand slid across her buttocks with an appreciative _hmm_. With a sly smile, she stretched, pressing herself into him.

“Mmm, good girl.” Draco’s hand squeezed her arse.

She could hear him pumping himself as his tip pressed against her entrance again.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes… please.”

Draco pushed into her easily, the slick of her channel enveloping his length while Hermione pressed against him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Where their last coupling had been slow and tender, this was rough, desperate passion. Draco pulled out and slammed into Hermione in quick repetition.

“Oh god… Draco, fuck.” Hermione’s arms gave out as she took his hard thrusts.

This angle drove him deeper, thumping against her walls. Words escaped her quickly, Hermione moaned loudly, grateful for their silencing charm as Draco urged her on with his body and his words.

“Come for me, love.” He panted, breath erratic as he slammed into her faster. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room but was drowned out as Hermione screamed loudly; her orgasm slamming into her.

Draco’s thrusts slowed, but he continued to move through her moans. Hermione almost collapsed, her body trembling as her eyes rolled in her head. Draco leant over her, kissing her shoulder delicately.

“Hermione,” He kissed her neck, not caring about the perspiration forming on her skin. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

Draco pulled an arm around Hermione's chest as she pushed herself up, recovering slowly with a soft grin on her face. Draco lifted her until they were both kneeling on the bed, her back pressed to his chest. He held her to him and kissed her gently. Hermione twisted her head to capture his lips once more.

“One more, love.” He said softly, thrusting slowly. “Will you come for me, Hermione?”

Kneeling directly behind her, the angle was so much tighter. Draco had to thrust up as he leant Hermione back over him, his cock driving into her as he supported her body. Hermione moaned, her muscles tightening around him.

“I don’t know if I can.” Pleasure still rippled through her, little shockwaves igniting her nerves.

Draco kissed her again, bending her arm so she could hold onto the back of his neck.

“Try for me, love.” He thrust slowly, letting her adjust. Draco slid one hand around and gently circled her clit. “I’m going to come inside you this time, alright?”

Hermione nodded her head, moaning softly. She wanted to feel him inside her. Draco pressed his right arm across her chest, deftly rolling her nipple between his fingers while his left hand pressed her clit.

Draco’s breath was warm on her skin, and she could feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest.

His lips licked and nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck. His hands worked in tandem, one circle against her clit followed by a flick of her nipple. Hermione’s breathing hitched at every cycle. All the while, Draco kept thrusting into her, and Hermione’s mind felt almost disconnected from her body. She was floating, riding the high as Draco murmured in her ear again,

“I’m close.”

“Draco.” Hermione panted quietly, “more, I need you.”

Draco’s finger rubbed circles against her clit, the friction pushing her to the very edge. Everything built again, he pressed into her and Hermione’s chest tightened as her the tension in her body swelled.

“I want you to fill me, Draco.”

Draco moaned, hand leaving her nipple to grip her hip as he fucked into her harder. Hermione’s body was almost vibrating as she reached her crescendo.

“That’s it, love,” Draco growled. “Fuck, yes, squeeze me. I’m going to-”

She gripped Draco as he thrust into her, feeling him coat her walls as he came. Draco’s moan was everything she remembered. Pressed against her ear, it was like music. 

A noise from across the room made Hermione’s eyes pop open, right as Hermione’s channel clenched around Draco’s cock, squeezing every drop from him. The waves of her orgasm crashed into her as Hermione looked in the direction of the noise. The bedroom door was open and blue eyes stared at Hermione as she cried out her orgasm.

It came out as a desperate, pleasured moan, “ _Pansy_ …” 

Hermione's heart pounded furiously in her chest while shock waves shattered her body and Draco held Hermione upright, panting heavily into her skin.

“Oh, god.” Hermione crashed down from her orgasmic high as she stared in horror at her flatmate, watching from the doorway.

* * *

Hermione was held up by Draco’s arms, her muscles still trembling as she watched Pansy survey the dimly lit scene. Hermione could feel Draco inside of her, still partially hard and trapping his come in her passage. 

“Hey, Pans,” Draco said over Hermione’s shoulder like this was the most normal thing in the world. “How was work?”

“Terrible.” Pansy sniffed as she lifted the tub of ice cream in her hands. “I was going to suggest you eat this off my tits to make me feel better.”

Pansy’s eyes drifted down, over Hermione’s naked body then to where she was filled by Draco. Hermione cringed; she couldn’t have been more exposed at this moment.

“Now I’m thinking there’s something else that would make me feel so much better.”

“Pansy, I swear I can explain.” Hermione gushed nervously; blood racing in her ears so loudly she could barely hear the woman.

Pansy cocked an eyebrow.

“Harry and Theo took my bed,” Hermione said, trying to cover herself with her hands. “We...we were just, um,”

“Fucking?” Pansy suggested.

“Yes.”

“In my bed.”

“Yes.”

“Without me?”

Hermione's eyes widened as Pansy watched her curiously. She didn’t seem angry; she seemed excited. It made Hermione’s heart skip nervously, and she felt Draco’s laugh rumble through her, he seemed to be watching Hermione as much as Pansy.

“Do you want to invite Pansy to join us?” Draco whispered quietly in Hermione’s ear, “She’s waiting for you to ask.”

Was she? Pansy was still waiting in the doorway of the room, her eyes fixated on Hermione’s body. Maybe this wasn’t so insane, Hermione considered. If Pansy was offended, would she be hanging about ogling the naked bodies in her bed?

Her stomach fluttered nervously, and Hermione looked over her shoulder at Draco, his nose running through her wild curls. Surely there was only so much fantasy one person could possibly obtain in one night?

“It’s up to you, Hermione. I promise Pansy would be interested in any of the things you told me about.” Draco’s finger ran around her entrance, tracing the skin where they joined and a shiver that ran through Hermione’s spine.

“Are you sure?”

Draco kissed her cheek and nodded. Turning back to the other woman, Hermione tried to smile while Pansy leant against the doorway waiting.

“It’s not without you…. n-not if you get in the bed, Pansy.” Hermione stuttered, her voice was entirely unalluring like she’d hoped. Gryffindor bravery could only get her so far, forcing that sentence out of her mouth filled her quota for a lifetime. If she refused or worse, was offended, Hermione would never be able to face Pansy, someone she now considered a friend, ever again.

Pansy smiled slowly, her eyes softening as she watched Hermione tremble anxiously.

“Is that so?” Pansy took a step into the room.

“Y-yes, please, Pansy.” Hermione gulped. Draco’s hand moved softly, one finger rubbing against her sensitive nipple. More shock waves ran through her body.

“You want me to come in there with you?”

Hermione hesitated. Draco thrust slowly, his cock was hardening again- clearly excited about their prospects, and it drew a heated pant from Hermione's mouth.

“Go on,” Draco kissed her neck gently. Hermione held onto his arm for support. “Be brave, my little lioness.”

“Yes.” Hermione gasped out, trying to gauge Pansy’s reaction.

“Good girl,” Draco whispered, rewarding Hermione with another slow thrust.

It sent shivers up Hermione’s spine, being filled with him while her eyes locked with Pansy’s. The witch’s smile widened, and with a flick of her wand, sent the ice cream to the bedside table. The door closed behind her.

“You want me to touch you?” Pansy asked, popping the top button of her blouse open.

The soft sound of the buttons opening was music to Hermione’s ears. Like a muted dream finally erupting into colour, Pansy unbuttoned another, and the tops of her breasts peaked out of her shirt.

“Yes,” Hermione strained to watch.

One more button popped open, and her black bra was revealed.

“Tell me what you want, Hermione,” Pansy ordered, one knee resting on the bed, her short skirt riding up her thigh.

Hermione groaned. _Slytherins and their games._

“God, you two are evil.”

Draco flicked his hips, slamming into her. The mixture of pleasure and shock made Hermione moan loudly. Her brain couldn’t handle the stimulation of being rammed by Draco and experiencing Pansy’s undressing at the same time. Words burst loudly from her mouth,

“F-fuck me. Pansy, please, I want you to fuck me.”

Draco’s rumbling laugh vibrated through Hermione, and she blushed. He’d fucked her tongue loose, but Pansy smiled at her wickedly.

“Oh, it will be my pleasure, Granger.”

Pansy undid the last two buttons of her shirt and dropped it to the floor.

“ _Mmm_ ,” The whine escaped Hermione’s lips. She sounded needy. Desperate.

“You mind if I take this off, Hermione?” Pansy purred, flicking off her shoes and unzipping her skirt.

Hermione shook her head. She wanted Pansy closer. She wanted to touch her. Pansy turned and slipped her skirt slowly down her legs, bending slightly to give Hermione the view of her arse. Black matching knickers, with an impossibly thin waistband and decorative lace that accentuated her round cheeks.

“ _Mmm_.” Draco hummed appreciatively from behind Hermione, as his cock twitched inside of her.

Hermione let out her own appreciative moan, pressing down on Draco as her eyes drank in the length of Pansy’s legs and the way her stockings clung to her thighs with magic. The skirt dropped to the ground, and Pansy flashed them both a smirk.

“Enjoying yourselves?”

They both stared at her with darkened eyes, naked chests heaving as they watched her fervidly. Hermione nodded rapidly, while Draco smirked back knowing Pansy was getting off on viewing their unbridled pleasure.

Pansy knelt on the bed. She was within arms reach of Hermione.

“You can touch me,” Pansy said softly, no hint of mocking in her voice.

Hermione licked her lips and looked up hesitantly at Pansy, unsure if this was real or just another of her elaborate fantasies.

“Do you want to touch me?” Pansy asked, slipping closer.

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. Pansy was divine. Her large breasts still contained in their black lace, the curves of her waist and hips, her soft hair cascading down her shoulders. _Perfect_ , Hermione thought. The way her knickers clung to her shapely arse made Hermione desperately wanted to sink her teeth into the unmarked flesh. She wanted to claim it and be claimed by the witch inturn.

Hermione lifted her hands, running them with curious delicacy up Pansy’s waist and to her bra. As lovely as it was, she wanted it off. Unclipping the back, Pansy helped Hermione divest her of the garment.

Hermione couldn’t help the shuddering breath as her fingers traced the soft skin of Pansy’s breast. She could smell Pansy’s soft perfume, jasmine and bergamot, and Hermione knew they would forever be entwined in her mind with the memories of that moment.

“That’s it.” Pansy murmured, showing Hermione how to touch her nipples. Rolling them between her fingers, Hermione licked her lips. She wanted more. Pansy seemed to sense it too.

Pansy moved closer. Her breasts now hung in reach of Hermione’s lips. Memorised brown eyes followed them as they bounced with Pansy’s movements.

Hermione had never been with a woman before. She refused to let that hold her back now, bending her head and encircling Pansy’s nipple with her lips in the same manner Draco had done to hers. Pansy let out a soft breath, her hand finding Hermione’s wild curls. She bundled them together and gripped them in one hand.

“Merlin,” Pansy mewed as Hermione flicked her other nipple, “yes… just like that… good girl.”

Hermione moaned, feeling Draco thrust into her as Pansy flicked at Hermione’s nipple, returning the favour.

“Draco.” Pansy said through pants, “You’ve got… some explaining to, oh fuck… to do.”

Hermione circled one arm around Pansy’s waist, pulling her closer as she sucked hard on one nipple then swapped to the other.

“You have thin walls.” Draco smirked, “Potter’s performance was heard through the walls, and well, we got to talking-”

“Ah,” Pansy moaned, “did you ask her about listening to us fuck?”

Hermione’s head popped up in surprise, her hands replacing her mouth on Pansy’s nipples.

“You knew?” Hermione frowned as realisation dawned on her, “You did it on purpose.”

Pansy smirked, flicking Hermione’s nipple with her fingers.

“I had to get you to notice me somehow; I thought Draco would be a nice touch.” She winked, “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy it?”

Hermione pursed her lips but found herself incapable of being annoyed.

“I like the way you sound,” Hermione admitted, she had enjoyed it more than anything. It wasn’t as if Pansy had forced her to listen, a quick flick of her wand and she could have silenced them. She hadn’t, not once. “And Draco.”

“Really?” Pansy dipped her head now, her lips pressing against Hermione’s breasts between her words. “Tell me more. Tell me what you’ve thought about us.”

Hermione gulped nervously, as Pansy’s tongue flicked against her nipple and Draco _hmm_ ’d against her skin. He remained quiet, giving them the moment whilst his finger rubbed against Hermione’s clitoris. Draco didn’t thrust, so Hermione leant her head back on his shoulder to expose her throat to him. He kissed her skin softly, and Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed. Two sets of lips caressed her as she let the words flow from her mouth.

“I think about these.” Hermione murmured, clasping Pansy’s breasts in her hands. She felt the weight of them, larger than her own, and she swiped at the nipples. “I’ve imagined your breasts in my hands. I wanted to know what colour your nipples were and how they would feel in my mouth.”

Pansy moaned into Hermione’s own nipple. Hermione let one hand drift across Pansy’s waist,

“Your skin. I knew it would be soft, but this is like velvet. I can’t wait to kiss you everywhere, Pansy; I want to taste you.” Hermione’s hand felt the soft curls of Pansy’s mound. “This. I want to see you filled with Draco’s cock. I want to watch you break Pansy; I want those moans to be buried between my legs when you come.”

Both Draco and Pansy’s breathing grew heavy at her words. Still, their lips nipped and sucked at her skin. Hermione couldn’t help the small grin that spread across her lips, for months the Slytherins had had her on the short string. Every innuendo made her thighs twitch; every look made her blush. Now they moaned at her words.

“I want to suck your cock, Draco.” Hermione changed target, “I want to get you hard in my mouth before you slide your cock into Pansy.”

Hermione had never been in control before. She basked in it as Draco and Pansy both pressed against her. Hands touched her waist, her breasts, her thighs. Hermione pressed a finger against Pansy’s slit, the silky moisture beading on her finger before Hermione rubbed it up around her clit.

“So wet, Pansy.” Hermione quietly murmured while she used her other hand to tilt Pansy’s head up to her face. “Do you like the sound of that?”

“Yes,” Pansy breathed as her blue eyes met Hermione’s. They looked darker than usual, pupils engulfing her irises. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to get my tongue between your thighs.”

“I do.” Draco chuckled behind Hermione, looking over her shoulder at Pansy.

Pansy smirked back at him, she slid a hand between her and Hermione’s body. Fingers explored between Hermione’s legs, brushing Draco’s base and swiping some of the liquid that pooled around them. Draco’s finger pressed against Hermione’s clit once more, stirring her and she moaned appreciatively, biting her lip as she felt him kiss her shoulder.

“So wet.” Pansy seemed to murmur to herself, eyes fluttering as Hermione pressed a fingertip inside of her channel.

“Draco’s come is inside of me,” Hermione said, leaning forward to claim the unmarred skin of Pansy’s neck. She pushed her finger fully inside Pansy. She was dripping wet already, and Hermione pressed another into her. Hermione crooked her fingers, pressing them against Pansy’s wall and pumped slowly. “Will you eat it out of me, Pansy?”

Pansy moaned softly. Hermione stopped kissing her neck and lifted her head to Pansy.

“Yes.” Pansy whispered, “Gods, yes, Hermione.”

Hermione kept pumping her fingers as Pansy rocked against her, eyes closed and red lips parted.

“Will you let Draco fuck you while you do?” Hermione breathed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Yes. Anything.” Pansy whined, voice tight as Hermione thrummed through her.

Hermione was close now, Draco’s finger pressed against her clit. Her heart pounded along with Pansy’s. Hermione drank in the sight of Pansy rocking herself on her hand, eyes closed and small soft moans breathing warm air onto Hermione’s skin.

“Come with me, Pansy.” Hermione groaned as Draco pressed firmly against Hermione’s clit, pushing her over the edge with a deep, guttural moan. Pansy’s eyes flickered open, her sweet cry following as she watched Hermione come. Hermione crashed her lips against Pansy’s, claiming the last of her orgasm as she slowed her fingers.

The kiss was brutal and desperate, nothing like the soft exploration she had first shared with Draco. They clung to each other, gasping even as lips met. Pansy sucked on Hermione’s lip, then finally broke the kiss as she came down from her peak.

“Thank you.” Hermione kissed Pansy softly on the lips again.

“Thank… me?” Pansy gasped, “I didn’t… that was…”

“Pansy speechless.” Draco laughed, “Who knew the Gryffindor Princess could do that to the Queen of Slytherin?”

Pansy nodded slowly, the usual quick retorts faltering on her lips. Hermione smiled proudly as she leaned back to kiss Draco. He was gentle on her bruised lips, and she could feel the pride roll off him.

“Very impressive, love.” He said, pressing his lips to her cheek, “and incredibly hot.”

Pansy’s hands tugged on Hermione’s waist. Her eyes looked focused now, determined to assert herself. Hermione smiled playfully, more than willing to let Pansy take her roll.

“I want you on your back, Miss Granger.” Pansy’s voice had taken a harder edge, in charge and already turning Hermione on. “If you want me to eat out that pussy of yours.”

“Yes, please,” Hermione said, smiling.

“Draco, pull that gorgeous cock out slowly, I don’t want to lose any of that come, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Draco smirked. “You’d best be ready when I pull out.”

Pansy pushed her fingers against Hermione’s slit, while Draco slowly pulled his hard cock from her. The loss of sensation made Hermione groan, she felt empty without him. It didn’t last long as Pansy pushed two fingers into Hermione. Her muscles clamped on Pansy’s fingers as the woman _hmm_ ’d in appreciation.

“So tight.”

“You’re telling me,” Draco said as he moved around the bed.

Pansy guided Hermione onto her back carefully and knelt in between her legs.

“Draco, come here.” Pansy indicated, and Draco did as told, kneeling next to Hermione’s shoulders.

“You said you wanted to suck Draco’s cock, darling,” Pansy said, and Hermione licked her lips, eyeing off the slick member that bobbed by her shoulder. “I want you to suck him while I lick this sweet pussy. Get him nice and clean for me, alright?”

Hermione nodded. Draco’s cock was large, thick and shining with their combined fluids. Perhaps it should have been unappealing to her, but Hermione wanted to taste it. To taste them together.

“Watch Pansy first, love,” Draco whispered nodding to the other woman.

Hermione glanced down. One hand rubbed the love-bite Draco had left on Hermione’s thigh, but Pansy’s eyes were glued to the sight of Hermione laid bare before her. Slowly she pulled her fingers from Hermione’s slit.

Hermione felt Draco’s semen pool out of her as Pansy’s eyes widened. Her lips parted in a small pant, and Hermione felt a warmth rise in her chest. Pansy’s face worshipped the sight of come dripping out of her, she touched a finger gingerly to Hermione’s slit. Hermione moaned as Pansy pushed the liquid back inside of her, squelching around her fingers then watching as it slowly seeped out of her once more.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Pansy murmured despite the vulgar noises from her pressing the liquid back once more. She pressed her other thumb to the entrance, collecting the white cream on her pad. Looking Hermione in the eyes, Pansy licked it slowly.

Hermione had to throw her head back in a moan; it was so much better than the ice cream. Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco watching them, his eyes wide at the sight of the two women. His eyes matched Pansy’s, dark and hungry. Hermione had the acute sensation of being worshipped. Adoration and lust filled Pansy’s eyes as she quickly thrust her fingers into Hermione’s channel. They pushed and pulled the liquid from her body, Hermione could feel it pooling out of her, dripping down and onto her cheeks. Pansy caught Hermione’s eye again as she pushed the glistening fingers into her mouth, sucking hard until they came out clean. Pansy licked the remains from her red lips slowly.

“Suck Draco’s cock, beautiful.” Pansy said, “I want to watch while I lick you out.”

Hermione whimpered, and Draco moved forward, letting her lick the tip of him. She swiped her tongue underneath his length, lapping the cream from him. It was a little salty, but Hermione went back for more. Hermione twirled her tongue around his tip, sizing him before she sank her lips over his head to the gratifying reward of one of Draco’s low moans.

Hermione took as much of him as she could from the sideways angle until she heard Pansy shuffling, lying in front of Hermione’s dripping lips.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as Pany’s leaned forward, blue eyes on them as she flattened her tongue along Hermione’s slit. She gathered the cream from Hermione much like she had taken the ice cream from the spoon, swallowing slowly and watching Hermione for her reaction.

Hermione moaned, Draco’s cock in her throat as she did. Draco groaned with her, the vibrations of her pleasure making him harden further. Pansy’s tongue began lapping at her, collecting and swallowing with vigour. Hermione put her attention into cleaning Draco, licking and sucking at his length needily. Pansy darted her tongue into Hermione’s channel, licking the cream that she drew out like she was hungry for more.

“Stop, Hermione.” Draco eventually panted. “If you want me to shag Pansy you should stop.”

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

“Yes, please,” she said, “but kiss me first.”

“Of course, love” Draco said softly, dropping to his hands and knees and kissing her.

Hermione entwined her hand in his hair, their lips pressing gently as her tongue sort his. Hermione pushed more urgently into him, gasping a little as Pansy’s lips found her clit and sucked on the little bud.

“Oh gods,” Hermione broke the kiss, “Draco fuck Pansy, please, I want to watch you both come.”

Draco kissed her gently once more before moving around the bed. His large hands found Pansy’s hip, dragging them up until she was on her knees. Pansy’s arms were entwined around Hermione’s waist, still licking and sucking like she was starved.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Pansy.” Draco’s voice was firm and commanding as he pulled Pansy’s knickers to the side. “You’re going to lick that pussy until I tell you. I want Hermione on the brink, but she’s not to come until I tell her.”

“Yes.” Pansy moaned, her voice softening again. “Fuck me hard, Draco, I need it.”

Draco palmed Pansy’s round cheeks, inspecting her and then looking up to Hermione.

“She’s wet.” He told her, “Absolutely sopping from licking your pussy, love.”

Hermione moaned at his honeyed tones. Draco’s smirk told her it was the response he had been looking for.

“Pinch your nipples.” Draco told Hermione, “I want to see you touching yourself while you come.”

Hermione touched her nipples. She bit her lip as Pansy’s tongue flicked into Hermione’s slit, pressing into her and lapping. She watched Draco line himself up. He wasn’t gentle, he snapped his hips, thrusting into Pansy hard. The moans ricocheted through them. Draco first as he was squeezed by Pansy’s tightness, then Pansy as she was rapidly filled, finally Hermione as Pansy’s tongue rammed into her.

Draco held Pansy’s hip tightly as he thrust into her again and again in quick succession. Hard and penetrating deep into her as Pansy feasted fervently on Hermione.

“Oh god,” Hermione felt the tightness swelling inside of her. “I’m so close.”

“Don’t come.” Draco warned her, “Talk to Pansy, get her close.”

Hermione knew talking to Pansy would get her close too, but she wanted to see Pansy come again. Those high moans would push Hermione over the edge.

“Right there, Pansy, yes.” Hermione was barely able to string words together. “You look so beautiful, Draco fucking into you while you bury yourself in my folds.”

Pansy’s breath was heavy on Hermione as she sucked on her clit again.

“Last week you were cooking pancakes in just a shirt and your knickers.” Hermione smiled at the memory.

Pansy’s hands clenched on Hermione’s hips; loud moans muffled around Hermione’s skin.

“Keep going, love,” Draco said, his own pants heavier as he continued to thrust into Pansy.

“I was thinking,” Hermione mewed loudly, “what it would be like to bend you over the coffee table and taste you while Draco fucked your mouth.”

Draco moaned now, gripping hard on Pansy’s arse. The room was warm as all three of them moved together. Hermione flicked her nipple determined not to be left behind while Draco twisted his hand around Pansy’s waist to reach her clit.

Hermione lost her words as Pansy’s eyes looked up at her, staring at each other as their bodies raced to orgasm.

“Hermione,” Draco rasped, “come for us, love.”

Pansy thrust her fingers into her as Draco spoke, sending Hermione over the edge. She moaned through her orgasm, her toes curling as her muscles rocked with the strongest orgasm she’d ever had.

“Look at her, Pansy. Watch her moan on your tongue.” Draco growled, “Let go for me, Pans.”

Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Pansy come. Her moans gasped into Hermione’s skin and bright blue eyes glistening. Hermione held her face in her hands, watching Pansy find her completion in a trance. She was beautiful, eyes alive and fixated on Hermione.

As Pansy’s breathing slowed, she winked at Hermione,

“Go. I know you want to watch.” 

Hermione dragged her exhausted body around, kissing Pansy softly before Draco welcomed her with one open arm. He held onto Pansy’s hip, thrusting hard as Hermoine crawled to him and kissed him on the lips. 

“I want to watch you come.” She murmured as Draco held the back of her neck gently. 

“I know, love.” He grinned at her, “Do you want me to come inside Pansy or on her?” 

Hermione looked at Pansy, still bent over and panting softly as Draco thrust into her from behind. Draco’s cock split her open beautifully, and Hermione was mesmerised by the sight of their connection. 

Hermione ran a hand over Pansy’s arse as she licked her lips, watching Draco thrust into the woman. 

“Can I lick it off you, Pansy?” 

“Gods yes,” was Pansy’s enthusiastic response as she pressed back into Draco, moans piquing again already. 

“Ready?” Draco’s face was tense as he held off. 

Hermione nodded and with another thrust Draco’s moan filled her ears. His hand took over as he spilt himself across Pansy’s folds. Hermione watched transfixed as it dripped across Pansy’s skin and stained her black knickers. 

Hermione bent her head to Pansy’s lips, burying her tongue in the folds and lapping all the cream she could find. Hermione barely recognised her attentions until Pansy cried out, spasming from another orgasm on Hermione’s tongue. Draco chuckled as Hermione leant back, a proud smirk on her face. 

All three sat panting for a moment before Pansy rolled with a groan and grabbed her wand. She yanked Hermione to her and cast cleaning charms on them and then Draco as he flopped onto the bed to join them.

Hermione quickly found herself being nestled between them. Draco’s chest pressed to her back and an arm on her waist, while Hermione threw a leg over Pansy’s hip and pulled her to face her. Already the two Slytherin’s eyes were closing, a calm settling over the room as they lay with small smiles on their lips. 

Something caught Hermione’s eye on the bedside table. 

“Pansy, your ice cream is going to melt.”

Pansy’s voice was thick and heavy, “ _Mmm_ , you can lick it off my tits later.”

“That sounds fun.” Hermione shuffled, getting comfortable between her Slytherins. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Draco mumbled his agreement, “Now go to sleep.”


End file.
